The Heart Wants What It Wants (A Jalex Story Told Through Songfics)
by GoodUsernamesAreOverrated
Summary: Two siblings falling in love with each other isn't the easiest thing in the world. And they both know it's wrong, unacceptable and simply impossible. But that doesn't keep them from trying because the heart wants what it wants. Rated T for Jalex.
1. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**_Song: Selena Gomez - The Heart Wants What It Wants_**

 _Although it isn't the real meaning behind the song, it made me think of Jalex and that's why I wrote this story. English is not my first language, so I don't guarantee this story to have perfect grammar. I'll try my best! (Note: This was meant to be a one-shot, but eventually, I decided to continue it.)_

 _I had to remove the song lyrics for copyright reasons. The first part up to the line is about the first verse, the second part about the second verse, the third part about the bridge and the last part about the chorus. You'll get it if you know the song. And if you don't, just enjoy the story._

* * *

She had no idea when it started. She only knew that it was how it was. The hugs, the safe feeling she got when she was with him and the fact that she looked a little too long at him when he passed by. She thought it was innocent and normal. It would go _away_.

But that wasn't the truth. It didn't just go away. Maybe it was not that innocent she thought it was. It was more and she knew that.

Yet, it was _sick_. Sick, wrong, forbidden, unacceptable. Simply impossible.

She knew it couldn't be. Forbidden. But the feeling came back every time she looked at him. It became like a little devil for her. She tried to think it away every time it came up. Too bad you can't think love away like a little devil.

She began to act strangely when he was near. She looked away when he looked at her and tried to avoid his questions.

It didn't work. It hurt too much. She sometimes expected to collapse on the ground, just because her heart felt so heavy.

But at the same time, he gave her the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Now, the secrets were over. He knew. It had never been her plan to tell him. She knew she would lose him forever if she did and that would hurt more than ignoring him. But then there was that evening when they watched the sunset together. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She kissed him on his lips very briefly, but it was enough. It felt so wrong, yet so good. She thought she could see his eyes shine at first. Probably just her imagination, because the next thing she remembered was him screaming at her and walking away.

She followed him up to his room. "I need time to think," he said and closed the door, leaving her standing alone in the hallway with the salty taste of tears in her mouth.

This was exactly the reason she shouldn't have done that.

That was five days ago. Since then, she had hardly talked to him or even seen him. He ate when she had already eaten and at school, he avoided all the places she was.

She tried to talk to him at first, but he didn't let her in his room. She'd had enough of it. Yet, she had no other option than waiting.

She wanted to want to let him go. She wanted to want to think about other things, but it simply wasn't possible.

* * *

She had probably lost him forever. One little thing and that's it. That was all it took to ruin her world. She still waited for the moment he would come up to her to tell her everything would be okay. That they could do this. Together.

But this wasn't a fairy-tale. This was a story without a happy ending.

* * *

Although it was dark outside, she couldn't sleep. She didn't sleep that much lately.

She wanted to explain everything. She wanted to know what was going on in his mind. He'd gotten enough time to think. She had enough of being alone, even if she knew that there would never be something between them.

She wanted answers and knew exactly where to get those.

.

A soft knock on the door. No answer. One more, this time louder.

Footsteps. He opened the door and immediately, her heart began to beat faster. "Alex," he said.

"Can I please come in? I just want to talk," she begged him.

He nodded his head quietly and let her in.

"Justin…" she began.

"You knew it was wrong. You knew it wouldn't be accepted by anyone. You knew it would only cause trouble. Then why did you do it?" he interrupted her.

She shrugged her shoulders. Yes, it was easier to let him go. It was easier to just walk away. It was easier to ignore him, but it simply wasn't the way things went. "I'm so sorry. It was just… it just happened. I couldn't help it."

Then, something she'd never expected happened. She felt his soft lips against hers. That feeling again. Too good to be wrong.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged his shoulders just like she did before and a smile appeared on his face. "It just happened. I couldn't help it."

* * *

 _That's it. I hope you liked it and if you did, write me a comment! It would absolutely make my day!_


	2. Innocence

**Avril Lavigne - Innocence**

 _As you can see, I decided to continue this story. It won't be that long (about six chapters total), but it's better than nothing. I think I have the songs planned out, but if you have any suggestions, please tell me! If it fits the story, I'll maybe use it._

 _Also, I changed the summary and title a little, but I left it with THWWIW because I think that song also fits the whole story._

 _Now, on to this chapter. It's about the song Innocence by Avril Lavigne. I love this song! If you don't know it, you have to listen to it. I'll promise you it's worth it! If you already know it, good! You can read this chapter as a whole (don't know how to say that), but if you want to know: the first part up to the rule is about the first verse, the second about the second verse, the third about the bridge and the last part is about the chorus._

* * *

A smile appeared on Alex's face. "We're in big trouble, you know that?"

"I know, but I don't care," Justin answered while he took her hand and rubbed it gently. He knew this was going to be difficult and somewhat impossible, but he didn't care because he finally had everything he knew he'd ever wanted.

"Me neither," she said and leant her head against his shoulder. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"You don't have to," he said and laid down again.

Alex mirrored his action and let him put his arm around her. They both hadn't gotten much sleep recently, so they fell asleep almost immediately. They could finally sleep peacefully, knowing everything was alright.

.

Alex was still asleep when Justin woke up. They were in the exact same position as they fell asleep in. For a few more minutes, he enjoyed having her in his arms. He felt her warm body against his and wanted to stay like this forever. Everything was just okay. Everything fell into place. For the first time in his life, he felt complete.

"Justin," Alex mumbled, still being half asleep.

"Good morning," he said with a smile on his face. How could she look so perfect when she had just woken up? "How did you sleep?"

"Never better," she said and mirrored his smile. "What time is it?"

"We have to get up or otherwise we'll be late for school," he answered.

Alex closed her eyes again and groaned. "Ugh, can't we just skip school? I mean, why would I learn something new if I forget it immediately?"

"Just get ready, but be quiet with the door. Dad and Max must already be awake." He helped her up and gave her a kiss, taking advantage of the fact that he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore. Well, at least when it was just the two of them.

"They don't know which door they hear. And they don't know who's coming out of the room," Alex said while walking to the door.

"You know what I mean."

* * *

Justin thought about skipping school, like Alex had suggested, but decided not to. The teachers didn't check the absences that often, but he was sure they would if he wasn't there.

Maybe they could meet up after school. He could tell his parents that he was staying at school a little longer to work on a project that had to be finished tomorrow. He wouldn't even be lying. There was a project that had to be finished tomorrow, only it was already done.

And Alex could say that she was at Harper's. Nobody would notice anything.

.

"Where are we going?" Alex laughed.

"Just wait," Justin responded. They were running down the streets to Justin's special place. He would always go there to be alone. To clear his mind. But this time it was different because he wouldn't be alone. They would be together and no one could see them.

He finally stopped running in front of a big building. "This is the Chrysler Building. What are we doing here?" Alex asked.

"Going somewhere we can be alone," he simply answered and took her to the elevator. Luckily, it was empty. He didn't like elevators with people in it. It always felt awkward being in a small room with strangers. Even coughing was weird because it was so quiet.

"You've been here before?" Alex asked when they finally reached their floor. He didn't answer, but seeing the way he walked through the building, this wasn't the first time.

Justin stopped in front of a door, pulled out a key and opened it.

"How…" she began, but he didn't let her finish.

"I had a friend once. We were quite close. He lived here and had a key. I have no idea why. One day, we decided to copy it so I would have one too. Again, I have no idea why," he explained briefly. Then, he opened the door and let her step outside first.

"Wow!" was Alex' first reaction and Justin agreed with that. He had the feeling he could see whole New York from here. And the skyline was so beautiful! He sat down against the wall and she sat down beside him.

"Did you know there's a library in this thing?" he asked her.

"It's that why we're here? You're such a nerd," she teased him, which caused him to slap her playfully. "Hey! You can't slap your sister slash girlfriend," she joked, but her smile disappeared as soon as she realised what she had just said. She practically called Justin her boyfriend. Was that too soon?

After living with Alex for almost his whole life, Justin could practically read her face expressions. "Well, then don't call your boyfriend slash brother a nerd," he smiled, before locking his lips with hers. They fell into a long and passionate kiss. He knew he could stay forever like this. Although it wasn't, it felt so innocent. Like they were meant to be together.

* * *

It was colder up there than it was on the ground. They sat in silence. None of them talked. They were just enjoying being together, keeping each other warm.

It made Justin think of that night in the rain forest when they needed to find the Stone of Dreams in order to get their family back. Looking back, he already knew he was in love with her at that moment. He just tried to block it. He knew, though he didn't really.

But that was the past. They were together now and everything was exactly the way he wanted it to be. It felt like a dream, but he knew it wasn't. This was real. The happiness he was feelings was real. He knew because he felt Alex' body against his and he could feel his heart beating slightly faster than normal.

And if it was a dream, it was a damn good one and he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

"Don't forget to work on your project. It has to be finished next week," Jerry said to his kids at the end of their wizard lesson. Almost a month had passed since that night and everything seemed to be 'normal'.

"But dad! Do you know how much I have to do for school this week?" Alex pointed out.

"Yes, I know. But you won't do that anyway," he answered. "You have enough time to work on your project. If you don't copy from Justin this time and if it's any good, I will give you an A." He looked over to Max. "And Max, don't copy from Alex. If you want to get a better grade, try copying from Justin," he said while putting the papers he had used for this lesson in his bag.

"What? That's unfair!" Alex stated.

"Yes, it is," Justin agreed. "You can't give her an A just because she didn't copy from me."

"That's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Well it's what I meant," he said, trying to start an argument. They hadn't had one in a while and he was afraid their parents were already getting curious.

Alex, however, didn't get the hint and looked down, playing with her hair.

"I'm confused," Max said. "Who do I have to copy from now?"

Justin sat down beside Alex. "Nobody."

"That's right Justin," Jerry said and put a spell book back on the shelf. Then, he turned to Max. "Max, if you want to meet up with James in half an hour, we have to go now."

"Okay," he answered and stood up from his chair, following Jerry out of the lair.

Alex looked up as soon as she heard the door click. "I hate projects," she mumbled.

"You can copy from me," Justin offered. "We'll just say I copied from you. Problem solved."

"Because that's going to work," she chuckled.

"I don't know, maybe…" he said while pulling Alex's legs on his lap. "But I know this is going to work."

He leant in to kiss her and Alex responded gratefully. But suddenly, to his surprise, she broke the kiss.

"Why… why did you do that?" he asked her.

She kept quiet for a few moments before answering. "I'm scared, okay. What if… what if people find out? We're not alone here. Somebody could have walked in." She looked around in the room, just like she was searching for someone. Then, she looked back to Justin. "I just don't know if I can do this anymore. The last few weeks have been amazing, but so hard. Justin, our love is so, so fragile, you know that?"

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her eye. "I know that. And I'm scared too," he admitted. "But that doesn't change anything. We're here now. Everything we have is here and now. And not everything fragile has to be broken," he spoke softly. "Don't think about what will happen, okay? Think about what is happening. And hold on to that."

Alex was playing with her fingernails, but had heard every word he had said clearly. "Thank you," she said, looking up. "And now, kiss me."

She didn't have to tell him that twice and soon, they were in a steamy make-out session. He had that feeling again. That innocent feeling of just enjoying the moment they were in. Because it was perfect and he never wanted to let go of it.


	3. Wonderland - Part I

**Taylor Swift - Wonderland**

 _A/N: This song will be split up into two chapters. I was writing it and the word count was already around 2400 by the end of the first chorus. The structure of this chapter is a little different though. For this chapter, it's the first verse, the first pre-chorus and the chorus. But of course, you can read it as one whole. It's just that I'm writing it this way._

* * *

Alex knew Justin was right. She didn't want to think about anything at this moment. Not everything fragile had to be broken.

But what she didn't know was that a lot of fragile things _do_ get broken.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice anything around them. Like a door that got opened or their father, who came in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" was what brought them back to reality. "What is happening?!"

They broke apart as soon as they heard him and Justin jumped to the other end of the couch. Alex's heart began to beat even faster than it already did. _We're screwed._

"Dad, why are you here?" Justin asked shocked.

"I think I'm the one here who has the right to ask questions," he responded.

Alex didn't know how to read his facial expression. Was it anger? Disgust? Disappointment? Probably a combination mixed with a lot of shock. She looked at Justin, asking him for help. But he didn't seem to know what to say either.

"We… we can explain," she finally said. This was exactly what she had been scared off. She knew it would happen sometime. She just didn't want it to happen now. Not yet.

"Well, that's going to be an interesting explanation," he stated.

"Jerry, what's happening? I heard someone scream. Did someone die?" It was Theresa, who had just come in.

 _Great._

"Dad, did you find your car keys?" Max asked while walking in. He looked around in the room and then continued. "Wow, are we having some secret family meeting here? Why am I not invited?"

She wished it was some family meeting. Not that she'd ever liked them, but most of the time, they were talking about the Substation and it would be really nice to do that now.

"Max, please go to your room and practice the spells you've learned today. I don't think you're going to see James today," Jerry said in a calm tone, but kept his gaze at his two oldest.

Max shrugged his shoulders and did what he asked, which left Alex and Justin alone with their parents.

"Mom, dad, maybe you should sit down," Alex said, looking down because she didn't want to look in their eyes.

Theresa seemed worried. "Mia, what's going on?"

"They will tell you," Jerry said and this time, she was sure he was angry.

Alex looked over at Justin, who was sitting on the other side of the sofa. He hadn't had said much and she wanted him to tell because right now, she just felt like crying. They would never accept it. They probably wouldn't even listen.

Her eyes met his and he probably understood what she wanted. He looked back and forth between their parents for a few seconds before saying these few words she actually loved to hear from him, just not now. "Alex and I are in love with each other," he said without stuttering one time.

She saw how Theresa's eyes grew wider. "You mean… of course you love each other. You don't always show it, but…" she said, but Alex knew that she knew exactly what Justin had meant.

"Mom, he said ' _in love'_." She was almost whispering. "Like a couple."

"No, you're wrong. You're not in love. You can't be. You're _siblings_!" Therese said like she could control it. She turned to Jerry. "Did you know about this?"

"No!" he said. "No, of course not!"

Alex felt the urge to take Justin's hand and lean her head against his shoulder for comfort, but she knew it would only make things worse, so she stayed at her side of the couch.

Theresa buried her head in her hands, obviously not knowing what to do about this. Maybe she was even crying. She didn't know.

But she did feel a tear of her own roll down her cheek. She blinked her eyes to stop herself from crying, but it only made it worse.

Jerry sighed "For how long has this been going on?" he asked.

"About a month," Justin answered honestly. It seemed like such a long time, but at the same time, it was so short. Way too short. Why weren't they able to keep it a secret for longer? Why did it have to end this soon?

It was silent for a long time. Alex just wanted to run away from all of this. She wanted to run out of the room, away from Waverly Place. Just _somewhere_.

Finally, Jerry broke the silence. "You two, go to your room. We will talk about this later."

* * *

Justin nodded and did what he had said. He stood up and closed the door behind him. Alex didn't care much about rules at this point, so she flashed herself out to her room.

There, she laid down on her bed, just not knowing what to do. She wanted to hear her parents conversation. What would they do? Would the accept it?

 _Definitely not._

Would they disown them? Or would they just keep them from seeing each other? Maybe they would even call the police!

She stopped her own thoughts, knowing she was thinking way further than she should. But she did want to know. And she didn't at the same time.

She ended up, however, casting a super hearing spell and could understand every word her parents were saying.

"This can't be, Jerry. We raised our kids right. They're _normal_ ," she heard her mother say.

"I saw what I saw. And it's definitely not our fault," Jerry responded.

It was quiet again before Theresa continued. "I don't know. I just… I don't know what to do." Her voice sounded shaky and a little raspy and Alex wasn't sure whether she was crying or not.

"I'll tell you one thing: This is going to end _immediately._ Even if that means they're never going to see each other again."

Alex gasped. They couldn't just keep her away from Justin! They couldn't do that, right? They didn't have the _right_ to do that. She wanted to stop listening, but at the same time, she wanted to know if her mother would defend them, so she kept listening.

"Maybe we don't have to. I know it will take some time, but maybe we can just accept it?"

"Accept it? Theresa, it's _incest_. It's wrong and even illegal."

Alex could feel her heart drop. She knew those things, of course. But it seemed much worse to hear it from her father. And she didn't want to hear any more. She stopped the spell and buried her head into her pillow, _crying_.

She could still hear that little angel she had had in her mind for like forever. It was the exact opposite of the little devil. The devil were her feelings for Justin. The angel told her every time: "It's wrong. Don't do it Alex. He's Justin. He's your brother. You shouldn't feel this way."

And then the devil came along with something like: "But look how cute he is! And he's always so nice and kind. And have you seen those eyes?"

Sometimes they were gone, but they were there again.

"I told you so," the angel said this time.

Maybe he was right. Maybe they shouldn't have rushed into things. But it had felt so right. Where did they go wrong?

"From the very beginning," the angel said, but she ignored him.

They should have been more careful. It had all seemed so new and exciting that they'd forgotten everything around them. They didn't care anymore and that's where they went wrong.

She wanted to have Justin beside her right now. She wanted to feel his arm around her like he always did, making her feel safe.

If she tried hard enough, she could still feel him beside her. Like he was there forever. But she rather wanted to have him there in person. To see his beautiful green eyes, trying to comfort her.

* * *

Although Alex's eyes were closed, she could still see a light flash, which caused her to open her eyes.

"Justin, what are you doing? If they find out you're-" she whisper-yelled as soon as she saw what had caused the light flash.

"It's okay, I've cast a silence spell and my door is locked," he explained briefly while he walked to her door to lock it, only to see it was already. After that, he turned to Alex and sat down on her bed. "I just want to talk," he said.

Alex, who was sitting on her bed too by now, nodded. She didn't know if it was okay to sit beside him too close, so she stayed there. "What is going to happen?"

Justin didn't answer for what seemed like an eternity. Not a good sign. "I don't know," he finally said.

"They can't keep us from seeing each other, right? And they can't… disown us." It was much more a question than a statement. She could still see the shock and disgust in their parent's eyes. By now, she didn't even know if she wanted to know what was coming.

"I don't know," he said again. If Justin didn't know something, it was bad. _Really_ bad. He always had an answer. He always found his way out.

"Then what do you know?" Alex said a little frustrated. Not that she was mad at him or something like that. She was just mad at everything. It seemed like the whole universe was against them. Why couldn't they just be together? Why couldn't this be easy? Why did it have to end like this?

 _Because he's your brother._

Maybe their love was built to fall apart. And they should've known. They just didn't want to accept it. Maybe they found wonderland to soon and got lost in it. Eventually, people would've found out anyway, but they didn't want to see that.

"I know that we will get through this. Together."

.

Dinner had never been so quiet and so uncomfortable. Alex looked down at her plate almost the whole time, but she could still feel her parents' gaze on her.

At least Max acted 'normal', which gave her the conclusion that he didn't know yet. He obviously noticed something was wrong, but he let it be. He probably thought their siblings had gotten in some bad fight again.

She moved her fork in circles on her plate. She couldn't eat anything. She wanted to go back to her room. Maybe to cry some more and eventually fall asleep.

After dinner, Max went upstairs as quickly as possible. He said that he was working on some new 'invention' of his. Alex wanted to follow him, but Jerry called her back. So she awkwardly sat down at the table again.

After Theresa and Justin were done with the dishes, they sat down too. Alex looked at Justin with a pleading look, wanting him to sit beside her. She didn't know if it was the right choice, but Justin did what she had asked.

"I just have one question," Theresa began. "Why?"

It was the first time Alex looked in her eyes since their conversation in the lair and a new feeling overcame her: anger. It just seemed like it was all the fault of her parents, which it, of course, wasn't. "Trust me, I've been trying to figure that out for a while now."

She didn't pay attention to the careless tone in her daughter's voice. "Well, this can't go on like this," she said. Like Alex didn't already know that.

"Theresa's right. How did this even happen?" Jerry asked.

He didn't get an answer. Instead, Alex bit her lip and searched for Justin's hand underneath the table. She could feel her eyes getting a little wet. She hated being this vulnerable. "Mom, do you remember when I was ten and we got this new teacher. He was gay and I told you that. I found it a little weird at first but then you said: ' _There is nothing more beautiful than two people being in love with each other. If they are happy together, then nobody has to change anything about it_ ,'" Alex said in a croaky voice. She could feel Justin's thumb stroking her hand gently as she continued. "That's what you said. I just wanted you to remember that."

"Alex, don't make this harder than it already is," Theresa said. Her voice was a little shaky, but she didn't care. They were the one's having a hard time.

Jerry continued for her. "What you mother's trying to say is that this has to stop immediately."

"But dad, can't you just listen to us?" she interrupted him. This wasn't fair.

He sent her a warning gaze. "No room for arguing. We won't keep you from seeing each other because that's going to be difficult."

Alex let out a sigh of relief before she let him go on.

"You can talk, but nothing more than that. And keep out of each other's rooms. No more touching, no more…" He hesitated a second before continuing, obviously disgusted by the thought. "…kissing, no more nothing. That's for now. If that goes well, we will keep it like that. Otherwise, we have to think of something else and I don't think we want that. Is that clear?"

"Yes," she heard Justin say and she nodded. Honestly, she had expected worse. Of course, this was bad, but it was doable. And maybe with some magical help, it was even more doable.

"And one more thing," Jerry said, looking at Theresa. "No more magic. We'll take your wands."

"What?" Alex asked surprised. That didn't have anything to do with her relationship with Justin. It was really not that she thought about using magic to keep seeing him other than at school and home just a second ago. Not at all. "For how long?"

"As long as it's needed," Jerry said and held his hand out. After a little hesitating, They both gave him their wands with a sigh. "Okay, you can go now. But please just don't do anything you will regret."

* * *

 _A/N: That sentence in italic Alex said to her mom, was in actually something our teacher told us about two years ago and I just couldn't forget about it. 'There is nothing more beautiful than two people being in love with each other.' That's something I think I'll always remember._

 _I also wanted to quickly thank you for the reviews I've gotten. I love getting reviews! They inspire me to write more. Even if it's just one sentence. So if you have the time…_


	4. Wonderland - Part II

**Taylor Swift - Wonderland (Part II)**

 _A/N: Yes, I know. I'm a horrible person who didn't update for at least two months or something. I've been focusing a lot on music lately and every time a had a choice: writing a song or writing on a story. The song always won. Until today. I'm not really happy with this chapter and some scenes are really cringy, but I didn't want to wait any longer. I hope you still enjoy this chapter._

 _As always, you can read it as a whole, but if you want to know: The first part is_ about _the second verse, the second about the second pre-chorus, the third about the bridge and the last one is about the chorus._

* * *

But that didn't stop them. Yes, there was nothing going on for a few weeks, but after that, it all got a little too much. She needed him. They needed each other.

So the secrets started again. They met at secret places, telling their parents they were somewhere else. They tried to do the best they could with their hand magic and together, they could even cast a silence spell.

Alex noticed Justin had changed a little. Though he was still a good kid and tried to do things 'right' - even when they were wrong - he wasn't the 'angel kid' anymore. She didn't know if she liked it. She knew it was because of her. Yes, it had taken her a lot to convince him they could still be together, but the normal Justin would never have broken the rules.

Maybe it didn't matter because he had already broken the rules once.

.

They met at some Chinese restaurant today. Justin smiled when Alex walked in. She greeted him with a kiss before sitting down at the table he was already sitting at. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," he responded, his eyes following her. "What did you tell mom? I thought she wanted to go shopping with you today."

"Told her I was seventeen and really didn't need a mother to come with me to go shopping," she answered. Maybe she'd said it a little nicer.

Justin wanted to answer, but he got interrupted by a man in black, who was also wearing a black mask. He opened the door with so much strength, that Alex was afraid it would break. He ran over to the counter, pulled out a gun. "Don't move!" he said.

Alex froze. "Justin, what's happening?"

He didn't answer. Nobody in the restaurant said anything. Only the man in black was speaking. "If you give me the money, I won't shoot."

The woman behind the counter was frozen in shock. "I… I…"

"Hurry up a little."

She gave him the money with trembling fingers and the man was gone as sudden as he had come in.

"Oh my god," Alex said as soon as the door shut.

Everyone started talking and nobody could understand anything.

"Please, everybody, calm down," a man behind the counter said.

.

"Could it be the same guy that broke into the substation last week?" Alex asked when they were outside.

"Maybe. I don't know," Justin answered. "But I'm going to go to the library now. We can't get home at the exact same time."

"Right," she said a little sad. She looked around if there was anyone around they knew and smiled when it wasn't the case. She leaned in to kiss him and their lips locked together perfectly. She felt his hand stroke her check gently. It gave her chills. Why are the best things always the things you can't have?

"Did you guys know there was a robbery at a Chinese restaurant today?" Jerry asked at dinner.

 _Yes, I know that,_ Alex thought, but she kept quiet, not wanting their parents to get curious. "No. But why do you care?" she asked instead.

"Because maybe it's the same guy that robbed the substation last week," he answered. "I've already contacted the owners. We will compare the material from the safety cameras tomorrow."

Alex saw that Justin was a little in shock, but tried to cover it. "Do you really think that's necessary, dad? I mean, it was only like thirty dollars."

"thirty dollars is still thirty dollars, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not like the world is going to end," he said. He seemed a little nervous in Alex' eyes. She wondered why, but he went on. "There are much bigger problems in this world. Global warming for example. Now that's a real problem."

She was confused by his behavior. He started to sound like Max. And she wasn't the only one who noticed. She wanted to say something, but then suddenly, it hit her. They were probably on the videotaping from the safety cameras too. If their parents saw it, they were done.

She looked over to Justin. He gave her a weak smile. He probably wanted her to think everything was okay. But it wasn't. Their father wouldn't be pleased at all if he saw the material.

.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo and Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo, lair, now!" Jerry cried from downstairs. Alex could tell he found out. He almost never used their full names. And if he did, you could better be prepared.

She didn't want to go downstairs, but she knew her dad would only get angrier the longer she waited. She got up from her bed where she was reading her magazine and made her way to the door. Alex opened the door at the same time Justin did. They looked in each other's eyes, not saying anything.

In some kind of impulse, she walked to him and gave him a tight hug, wanting to feel his comfort one more time.

He rubbed her back gently, but then let go. "It's going to be alright," he said, but he had never been a good liar.

* * *

"Why? What did I tell you guys? Do we have to go through this all again?" Jerry yelled at them. They were sitting on the couch in the lair and he was standing right in front of them. Theresa was sitting in the chair, finding her shoes really interesting.

"Dad, it was one time, okay," Alex said calmly, which was kind of unusual for her. "I promise it won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time too."

Theresa looked up. "Was it really just one time?" she asked uncertainly. "Or has this been going on for longer?"

Alex knew lying was dangerous now, but this whole thing was kind of a lying game. She decided one more lie wouldn't hurt. "Yes, I promise." She looked over to her mother, hoping she would believe her.

"Justin?" Theresa asked, knowing he would never lie.

Alex looked at him with a pleading look. _Please._

"Yes, it was only this one time," he said.

"Well, I don't believe you," Jerry said determinedly. "Justin, cast a truth spell on Alex."

Alex looked down. She'd always hated the truth spell. She used to be afraid that she would say something to Justin that he wasn't supposed to know.

"I don't have my wand," he said.

But Jerry solved that problem quickly by giving him his wand, which he had kept in a box with a lock on it. "If you don't do it, we know you two are lying. But since you obviously speak the truth, you have nothing to fear for, right?"

Justin played around a little with his wand. Alex looked at him again. If he cast the spell, she didn't know what else would slip out. She wouldn't be able to control herself.

"I… I can't do it. Sorry," he said quietly, but still clearly.

Alex could see the disappointment in her parent's eyes. She wasn't surprised by their reaction. "Maybe it wasn't the first time, but please, please give us just one more chance," she pleaded.

Jerry shook his head. "No, you've had your change. We warned you. We told you to not do anything you would regret. Therese and I have already talked, but we think the problem will solve itself."

 _Notice how they call us a problem_ , Alex thought. Like they were some sort of vermin.

"Justin, After summer break, you will go to college and won't be living here anyway. At the weekends, you'll stay there. We don't want you two near each other anymore."

Justin and Alex both opened their mouths to protest, but Jerry hadn't finished yet. "And you're going to our family in Italy for summer break," he finished with a monotone voice.

"Dad, you can't do that!" Justin said loudly.

Alex looked down to hide the tears she felt coming up. She knew it was their own fault. It was their choice to still see each other. They rushed into things, once again. It had just felt like some kind of fairytale. They expected it to have a happy ending. And when she'd been afraid it wouldn't, Justin had always been there. He had looked into her eyes and told her everything would be okay. And she had believed him because he had always been the one who was right.

"Watch me. You know what, you should be happy with it. I could've sent you to the North Pole and Alex to the South Pole and let you stay there for the rest of your life's," he said, raising the tone in his voice until he was yelling at them. "Maybe we should have done that. Thank your mother for not doing that."

Justin looked over to his mother, but she sat quietly, just like she had done the whole time.

"And I've discovered you developed your hand magic. Good, but we said no magic, so no power for neither of you," he went on, more calmly this time.

Alex didn't even seem to care at this point. She just didn't want to be alone. She had already imagined the summer with Justin. It would've been a lot of hide and seek, but at least it would've been the best hide and seek game she'd ever played.

* * *

Justin was gone by the end of the week. At least their parents had allowed them to say goodbye. Nothing more than a hug, but still. She could already feel the loneliness. They weren't allowed to call each other or speak to each other in any other way. It just wasn't fair.

She sat in her room that whole day. What else could she do? Her door was locked and she ignored her parents completely. She planned to do so for at least a month. Maybe her mother would start to worry and flew Justin back eventually. Maybe.

* * *

She picked up her journal. The one she drew all the pictures in. The magic one. The magic didn't work, but she could still draw. She drew her story, their story. It was short and stupid, but it had been a fairytale for a moment. A beautiful fairytale. Like they were in Wonderland.

* * *

 _A/N: I know I really don't deserve it, but if there is anyone out there who wants to spread some kindness today, please write a comment! It was the comment made by a guest (Hurry up and continue plz) that eventually (after a two week holiday where I didn't have my laptop) got me back to writing, so it does help! Even if it's just to let me know that people are actually reading this._


	5. Fragile

**Delta Goodrem - Fragile**

 _A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks. I just needed something in between the previous chapter and the next one. I kind of wish I hadn't continued this story and just left it as a one shot because I have the feeling I'm only ruining it. But I'll still finish it. I'm just a really, really slow writer._

 _I just fell in love with this song the moment I heard it. It was in this beautiful Jalex video that is probably the best I've ever seen:_ _watch?v=B_pGiEpAA4U . I know I say this everytime, but here we go again. You can read it as a whole, but if you want to know: first part - first verse, second part - second verse, third part - chorus, fourth part - bridge, last part- random something that leads to the next chapter._

* * *

Maybe it had been pointless from the beginning. Maybe she could've known that that one kiss would eventually ruin everything they ever had. Maybe it was her fault. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was their parents' fault. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it wasn't.

A knock on her door was what caught Alex out of her thoughts. "Honey, you haven't come out of your room today. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? Maybe we could talk," she heard her mother say. Fake concern, she knew. Why would her mother care about her? She made it very clear she didn't want to see Alex ever again. And if she didn't, her father sure did.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." She wanted to add 'mom' out of habit but decided against. If she didn't want her as her child, she had no right to be called 'mom'.

She heard a sigh on the other side of the door. "I'll place the plate in front of your door. We had burritos for dinner."

Alex listened to the footsteps as they disappeared. She threw her pillow across the room in anger and despair. It felt good. It felt like she threw everything on her mind away with it.

* * *

"The dress turned out so beautifully, Alex. I first thought, wait, green and blue just doesn't go together, but I was wrong. It's just like the ocean and…"

Alex didn't pay attention to what her red-haired friend had to say. She nodded now and then, hoping she hadn't asked her a question. It was Monday and her mother made her go to school somehow. She didn't even care. Sitting in her room alone all day or going to school, feeling alone all day. It was basically the same.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" She didn't even know what Harper was talking about. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"I asked you if you were okay."

"Yes, of course, everything's fine, just…" she started. Harper didn't know anything about Alex and Justin. She was a good friend of Alex, maybe even her best friend, but that didn't mean they knew everything about each other. Besides, Harper had a big crush on Justin. "Just a broken heart."

"What? Alex, what did I miss?" she seemed genially concerned. "Come here." She pulled Alex into a hug, which Alex, for once, gratefully returned. "I didn't even know you were dating someone."

"It was no one special." Her heart ached the moment she said it. Of course, she was lying. How could she call Justin 'no one special'?

Harper certainly didn't believe her, but she also didn't question her. She was a good friend, after all.

* * *

The once so confident Alex Russo was gone. She realized that everything that made her herself, was Justin. Justin, who was always there for her when she felt alone. Justin, who was always there for her when she had messed up again. Who made her strong, who made her smile. Who was so dorky, but so nice and so kind. Who she was jealous of, because he was so smart and she wanted to be like that. He was everything she'd ever wanted to be.

Without him, she had nowhere to go. No purpose. She wasn't confident anymore because she didn't have him by her side. She was vulnerable because she had no one who looked after her. She was fragile because she couldn't hide her love for Justin.

* * *

Everything would've been so much easier if she didn't have to hide the truth. If she could just tell someone what was on her mind. But nobody wanted to listen to a girl who was in love with her very own brother and got separated from him. 'Is' in love, she had to correct herself. Their parents had told her it was the best if nobody knew anything because it was a family scandal. The last part weren't their words, but Alex knew that was the reason why.

* * *

Suddenly, she got an idea. Her magic didn't work, obviously, but that didn't mean you could say the same about magic objects. The IPP, why didn't she thinks about it sooner?

When everyone was asleep, she quietly made her way to the liar. The machine was easy to use and within a second she was standing in a dark room. She couldn't see anything, but she did hear a beautifully familiar voice.

"Alex?"

* * *

 _A/N: They just can't stand being apart, can they? Constructive feedback is always welcome!_


	6. I Know Places - Part I

**Taylor Swift - I Know Places (Part I)**

 _A/N: Hey, look who updated! No excuses today, just me being lazy and rather watching The 100 (AKA the most awesome show ever) than writing. But I finished it now and decided to finally finish this story._ _Originally, I was planning on doing another song after this one (Beautiful Thing by Grace VanderWaal), but I liked the ending I wrote to this song and decided not to add one more. This is not the last chapter though. It got quite long and I decided to split it up into two parts. The final chapter will be up tomorrow!_

 _First part - chorus, second part - first verse, third part - first pre-chorus_

* * *

"Justin," Alex whispered.

"What… How… Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" he asked. He was still half asleep and his voice cracked, which she loved. It sounded sexy, she thought.

"Didn't think it would be such a surprise for you that I broke the rules."

"How did you even get here?"

Alex smiled, though Justin couldn't see it. "I used the IPP," she said. She was kind of proud she came up with that idea herself.

He didn't answer. "So…" She began to doubt whether he was still awake.

He was. "You popped into my room. I thought you had a plan."

"You know me." She saw him get up and walk towards her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before his lips met hers. Unfortunately for Alex, he broke the kiss way too soon. _Tired much?_ she thought.

"Let's get out of here. Dad will figure out you used the IPP and see you're here," he said and walked silently towards his closet, probably afraid to wake up the rest of the family. He got a travel bag out of the wardrobe.

Alex assumed it was filled with clothes. "Did you have that there the whole time?" she asked surprised.

She thought she could see him shrug. "I knew there would come a time where you would think of the IPP."

"Then why did you ask me how I got here?"

"I was half asleep," he defended himself. "And besides, maybe you got your powers back or something. Could've been useful to know, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Alex said, still proud of her brilliant solution to their being-apart problem. "So where are we going?"

He was silent for a moment and then answered: "Somewhere we can hide."

"Wow, I would've never come up with that," she said sarcastically. "More specific?"

"I know some places, I think. But let's just get away first. They get up here quite early."

The sun had already begun to rise, so it wasn't completely dark outside. Alex followed Justin through the streets. They were walking for about ten minutes, then stopped at a bus station. They took the first bus to the train station and got on the train to some long-named village she didn't even try to read.

Alex rested her head on Justin's shoulder "I'm tired."

"Haven't gotten much sleep?"

"None. Where are we going?"

"Some village. It's about a two-hour ride," he answered.

"I thought you'd planned this out."

"I did, kind of. There wasn't really much to plan. There is a hotel that's not too expensive. We can check in there until we find a better place to stay."

"Are we going to go back to New York?" Alex asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Not anytime soon. Alex, I want to be with you. I can't if we're back home."

"They'll be searching for us," she stated, thinking of their parents. Would they be worried that she's gone? Angry? Relieved? Why did she even care?

"We just need to make sure we cover up our tracks. You have your fake ID, right?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered like it was the most stupid question ever. "Do you have one?"

"I had a lot of free time," he answered.

Alex smirked. "Where did the Justin who'd always follow the rules go?" she teased him.

"Gone with the Alex who never shows her vulnerable side."

She looked up at him. "Not fair."

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up once we're there." Justin looked at her with a smile. Her long brown hair rested on her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he said.

Alex didn't hear it. She had already fallen asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

"So now what do we do?" Alex asked as she jumped with her back first on the bed in their hotel room. The room clearly needed a renovation, but it was good enough. There was a kitchen, which also included a kind of living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. It was just fine.

"We need a plan," Justin answered.

She groaned. "I finally got you back. Can't I just enjoy that for today?"

He walked over to the table in the kitchen and spread out a map. "You can by helping me come up with a plan."

"Right, 'cause that's so much fun." She sighed and played with her necklace. "How about we go out today. Nobody here knows us. We can just be like a normal couple."

Justin apparently realized Alex wouldn't be coming to the kitchen, so he walked back to her and sat down next to her. "We will never be a normal couple, Alex. We aren't even normal people"

"Then let's pretend," she said. "Please, I want to walk the streets holding your hand without fearing anyone could see us."

"I thought you didn't like holding hands."

She shrugged and sat up. "People change."

Eventually, Justin gave in. "Okay, but only for today."

.

Soon they were walking down the streets, holding hands, like Alex wanted.

"Happy now?" Justin asked.

She stopped and turned to him. "Very," she answered. Their faces were close and she didn't hesitate to close the little distance that was left between them. She felt his hand on her waist and put her arm around his neck, when he suddenly pulled back.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Justin looked around. "I just feel like we're being watched. Like everyone's watching us everywhere we go. What if there are people around here we know?"

"You're paranoid. Like anyone would ever willingly go to this town. There are only old people here. We're probably the sensation of the year."

He made an 'hmm' sound. "You're probably right."

"Of course," she responded. "I always am."

* * *

It was seven p.m. and they were back at their apartment. Justin was cooking dinner while they were yet again trying to come up with a decent plan.

"Waffles!" Alex called out excitedly.

Justin turned around with a confused look. "What? What has that to do with-"

She cut him off "I just thought waffles would make a great dessert."

He turned to the cooker again. "Just think. It can't be that difficult."

"I'm not really into thinking."

"Then help me out," he suggested, but then quickly added: "No, wait don't."

"We could fake our own deaths," she proposed and put her feet up on the table. "It can't be that difficult. People do it all the time."

He turned around again. "Alex, we're not going to fake our own deaths. And you know we eat on that table, right?"

She was about to say something when she heard her phone go off. She groaned "That's like the hundredths time today." She looked at the screen and it said the same as all the previous calls: 'home'. _I should change that name_ , she thought to herself and declined the call. It wasn't home to her anymore.

"They're worried about you," Justin stated. "Isn't that actually a good thing?"

She smirked. "I don't think so. They're just worried that I'm with you. Can't they just let us alone? Let us do our own thing?"

"Good thing you turned your GPS and WIFI off. That way, they won't be able to track your phone."

Alex looked at him startled. "Wait, what?"

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Am I cruel? Also, I know nothing about electronics and I'm sorry if it's not possible to track someone down if they have their GPS or WIFI on. Be like me, just assume it is._

 _Also, just a little info. I changed my username because I hated my last one. I couldn't come up with a better one though, so now it's GoodUserNamesAreOverrated._

 _Thanks for the reads and the comments, they mean so much! Like I said, the last chapter will be up tomorrow. Have a great day!_


	7. I Know Places - Part II

**_Taylor Swift - I Know Places (Part II)_**

 _A/N: Here's the last chapter, just as I promised. I hope you're satisfied with the ending!_

 _First part - Second verse, Second part - second pre-chorus, Last part - Outro_

* * *

"Alex, how could you be so stupid?" He sat down on the chair next to her and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know, I…" She didn't know what to say. She wanted to hit herself on the head. Now it was her fault their parents knew exactly where they were. Her fault. "I'm sorry Justin," was the only reasonable thing she could come up with to say.

"Well, we can't buy a second change with a sorry."

She unlocked her phone and fixed her mistake. "It's off now. Justin…"

"It's not your fault, Alex. I'm not mad at you, but we have to go now. Go pack your stuff. We'll use the IPP."

"But they'll know where we are if we use it," she stated.

"Yeah, but it will buy us some time."

Alex nodded and made her way to the bedroom. She hadn't taken much stuff, so she finished packing in a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm ready, but can we please eat first, I'm starving," she complained.

Justin opened his mouth to say something, but Alex would never know what that was, because he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Justin, Alex, open the door. We know you're here." It was their dad. And he didn't sound pleased.

Justin pressed his finger on his lips, signing Alex to be quiet. It took her a lot of effort not to make a sarcastic comment. Soon, she felt herself being lifted from the ground, into the IPP. She closed her eyes and as soon as she opened them, she just felt the urge to close them again. The only thing she could see was white.

* * *

"The wizard world?" she asked. This was probably the place they would be found the easiest out of all.

Justin held his hand on a little distance in front of his eyes. The contrast between the relatively dark hotel room and this place was huge. "The wizards world is big and has lots and lots of different 'worlds'. We're going to a hidden world. It's not possible to be tracked down there."

Alex made a 'huh' sound. "So a place full of murders and other criminals. Sounds perfect."

"No, it's not what you think," he said as he started walking. "Only those whose intentions are pure can get in."

Alex followed him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

He paused a few seconds, waiting for her to catch up. "It means that no 'bad' people can get in and no one who wants to find someone to get them back home. It's a place where people go who aren't excepted the way they are because they look a certain way, have a religion people don't except" He turned to face her and then went on with a lowered voice "or love a certain someone."

A smile appeared on her face "Well then you're pretty stupid for not thinking of that sooner," she said, taking a step towards him.

He grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently. "You didn't even know it existed."

Their faces were only a few inches apart and it took Alex a lot of courage to not close those. She knew they had to go. The longer they waited, the sooner their parents knew they were here. But to her surprise, Justin didn't think about that. Not that she cared.

* * *

"Let's move," Justin said as they broke the kiss. He was still holding her hand, which made Alex smile. Justin was right, she usually didn't like holding hands, because hers were always cold, which made other hands usually feel warm and sticky. Nobody wanted to hold a warm and sticky hand, right? But Justin's were only a little warmer than hers. Just right. Guess there was one advantage of dating someone you were blood-related to after all.

"But I don't like walking," she complained and looked at him with a pleading look.

"No, I'm not gonna carry you," he said, but she knew he would give in. "Don't look at me with those puppy eyes." He looked away, but he couldn't ignore her.

She made her puppy eyes even bigger.

"Okay, fine," he sighed. "Get on my back."

He turned his back to her and she quickly hopped up. "Thank you."

It was about a twenty-minute walk to the entrance of the so called Hidden World. What a stupid name, Alex thought, but she didn't complain. Normally, they would've teleported there, but they still didn't have their magic back.

There were two guards in front of the door. Getting in was easy. The door would open for those with pure intentions and would stay closed for those without.

Inside, it was just like a town. There were houses and shops everywhere. People covered the streets. Alex wasn't excited that easily, but she liked this place.

They got their own apartment, which was beautiful. After dropping off the little stuff they had, they went to the first pizzeria they could find. (On Alex request, of course.)

"And they really don't know we're here?" She asked him to make sure.

"Maybe they do, but they can't get in." He took a sip of his coke. "And you're really okay with this?"

She looked into his green eyes. The eyes that would always shine for her, no matter what. "Of course. This place is awesome, though I was hoping for some criminals to be here too."

Justin gave her a confused look. "I thought you were being sarcastic when you said that." It was more a question than a statement.

Alex chuckled. "Think whatever you want. Anyway, I'm happy to be here."

"As long as you're here, I'm happy to be here too," he smiled, but Alex hit him playfully.

"Don't try to be romantic," she said with a grossed out face expression, though she knew it was exactly the same for her.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it. That's the end of the story. I know it wasn't long, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway._

 _I want to say thank you to every person who read this story and to those who reviewed! You are truly amazing!_


End file.
